


Conquest

by dogtier



Series: Conquests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Facials, Gunplay, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar stakes his claim on a human boy. Human boy plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme in response to [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21122423#t21122423).

Dualscar had the human boy writhing on the his sad little bed, completely at his mercy. The boy twisted the sheets in his hand and not even biting his lip kept back his desperate whining. Dualscar pressed the barrel of Ahab’s Crosshairs in deeper to the boy, who muffled his scream into the mattress.

“Look at you, so quivering and desperate,” Dualscar taunted. “Your species will bow before the might of the Alternian Empire. I, Orphaner Dualscar will march with… are you paying attention to me?”

“Oh god, fuck, yes?” the boy said. “Yes, sure, whatever. Conquer me, please.”

“I can’t believe this,” Dualscar said. He pulled the rifle away from the boy, who moaned in disappointment. “Don’t you understand that you’re at my mercy? Do you know what I could do to you with this gun?”

“Yes, I do, you were just doing it and I would appreciate if you started again,” the boy snapped.

“Boy,” Dualscar began.

“Jake,” the boy said.

“Fine, _Jake_ ,” Dualscar rolled his eyes and waved the rifle in Jake‘s face. “This is Ahab’s Crosshairs, the most powerful weapon that- what are you doing?”

Jake was licking the gun, pulling it down so he could wrap his lips around the end of the barrel. He fluttered his eyelashes up at Dualscar. Dualscar was speechless with anger. How dare that pathetic human taunt him like this. Dualscar pulled the gun away and backhanded Jake.

“If you don’t behave I will have to restrain you!” Dualscar said. Jake gasped.

“Oh please, don’t,” Jake begged.

“I will do whatever I want with you, your pleas mean nothing!” Dualscar said. He yanked the sheet out from under Jake, ripping it into ribbons. He grabbed Jake and twisted the boy’s arms behind his back and lashed them tightly together. “Now I will show you the true meaning of… you’re enjoying this.”

“No?” Jake said. “No, this is horrible. Please stop.”

Dualscar did not pout. He was above such things. His face was merely contorting in a manly manner. Then he got a wonderful idea and ripped another short strip from the bed sheet.

“We’ll see how you enjoy this,” he growled, wrapping the fabric around the base of Jake’s cock and pulling it tight. “You will be at my mercy for your pleasure and your pain.”

Jake yelped in alarm, trying to pull himself free. Dualscar smirked, he had finally regained the upper hand. He ran his fingernails down Jake’s back, red scratches appearing against the boy’s pale skin. When he reached Jake’s bottom he pulled his hand away and gave it a good smack. Jake gasped as Dualscar repeated the action. Soon his gasps were turning into shouts as Dualscar spanked him mercilessly, enjoying the color rising under his hand. When Dualscar was satisfied with the shade, he stopped and pulled Jake’s cheeks apart, pushing two fingers inside and scratching the vulnerable skin. Jake jerked in pain.

“Do you understand now?” Dualscar asked.

“Yes,” the boy moaned. He didn’t sound pained at all. In fact, he seemed to boy enjoying himself greatly. Maybe humans were more resilient than Dualscar thought.

“Slut,” Dualscar growled. He picked up his rifle again and pulled Jake’s head up so he could push it against his lips. “Get it wet.”

Jake moaned as he obeyed, drooling around the metal. Dualscar forced it in deeper, making the boy struggle to swallow it down. After a few minutes Dualscar pulled it away and Jake chased after it with his mouth. Dualscar dropped him unceremoniously, enjoying how Jake’s face smacked against the bed, making him yelp.

“Soon you will know you’re mine,” Dualscar told Jake. The boy was beginning to shake, in fear or eagerness, Dualscar couldn’t tell. He pushed the rifle’s tip against the boy’s hole and it slipped in without any difficulty. The boy’s back arched and he let out a broken whine as his body stretched around it. Dualscar gave him no time to adjust, pumping it in fast and hard immediately.

“Please, please, please,” Jake begged incoherently.

“What would you do for me if I let you come?” Dualscar asked.

“Anything,” Jake moaned.

“Would you please me with your mouth?”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Dualscar pulled the rifle away, dropping it casually on the bed as he undid his trousers and pulled out his bulge. Jake struggled to his knees and buried his face in Dualscar’s crotch without needing any prompting. The human was truly desperate. Dualscar held him by his hair as he thrust, shoving deep down Jake’s throat each time. Jake’s eyes were watering as he struggled to breathe and Dualscar wiped away a tear with his free hand.

“So pathetic,” Dualscar said. The insult just excited Jake more, making him take Dualscar deep and hum around him. It took only a few more thrusts before Dualscar was coming. He pulled out, spraying his violet genetic fluid over the boy’s face and in his hair. He looked lovely like that.

“Fuck,” Jake said, licking his lips. “That all you got?”

Dualscar shoved Jake onto his back and grabbed his cock, squeezing until the boy shouted in pain and writhed on the bed. Dualscar started to jerk him off, enjoying how Jake’s hips arched off the bed as he failed to come. He let go, letting Jake slump back onto the bed, still hard and panting. Dualscar reached down and rubbed himself. He was almost ready, and the sight of Jake’s shaking legs kicking at the sheets was speeding it up. He flipped the boy over, shoving him flat against the bed so his aching cock was forced to rub against the sheets. Jake hissed as Dualscar pushed three fingers into him.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Dualscar told him, dropping his weight on top of him. Jake let out a strangled cry that might have been a yes as Dualscar lined himself up and pushed in. Dualscar was thicker than his rifle so the boy was still tight around him. He pounded the boy’s prostate, making him bury his head against the sheets to muffle his screams. Dualscar fisted Jake’s hair and pulled him away from them so he could hear better.

Jake’s body was convulsing around Dualscar as he was driven to a choked off orgasm again and again. Dualscar drove in deeper, gripped Jake’s hips tight to keep him in place as Dualscar came inside him. The genetic material was quickly overflowing so he pulled out, finishing over the reddened skin of Jake’s ass. Satisfied that he had thoroughly staked his claim, he took mercy and turned Jake onto his back again. He slit the fabric around the boy’s cock with his sharp nails, not caring that he scraped Jake and made him scream in the process. Jake came immediately, his inferior white genetic material spraying all the way up to his chin.

“Good boy,” Dualscar told him. Jake had the gall to grin at him rather than look properly submissive. Clearly they would need to have more lessons like this.


End file.
